Old Friends
by Storygurl16
Summary: "This is only for six months. What do I do when I have to go?" "We will find a way to be together. We love each other and that's all that matters." Give it a chance! Better than the summary...at least I think so. R&R! Auslly! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys! So, I decided to change this story and make it in Ally's POV instead. I think it will be much easier to write the story that way! So, yeah, enjoy!**

**Ross: *clears throat* Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Ummm...I don't think so...**

**Ross: Wow. *shakes head in disappointment***

**Me: What did I-**

**Laura: *interrupts* Hey guys! What's going on?**

**Ross: Well, this dumb blonde over here-**

**Me: *interrupts* What!? You're calling _me_ blonde!? I have brown hair! You're the blonde! *crosses arms over chest angrily***

**Ross: And now she's pouting like a little baby. Wow.**

**Laura: Okay, will you two stop fighting! It's so annoying to watch!**

**Ross: Who said you had to watch!?**

**Laura: Hey! Don't talk to me that way!**

**Me: Hey!**

**Ross/Laura: *fighting***

**Me: Hey!**

**Ross/Laura: *still fighting***

**Me: HEY!**

**Ross/Laura: *stare at me fearfully***

**Me: Thank you. Now will one of you do the disclaimer?**

**Ross: Oh, so _now_ you remember.**

**Me: Shut up! *punches Ross in the arm***

**Ross: Ow! *pouts***

**Me: *smirks evilly***

**Laura: Oh geez...let's just get this over with. Maegan does not own Austin & Ally. She only owns the story line. Okay! Will you two stop fighting now!?**

**Ross: *at the same time as me* She started it!**

**Me: *at the same time as Ross* He started it!**

**Laura: Yeah, well, I'm finishing it! Okay, I think you people should just go read the story now, and leave this situation to me. *looks to me and Ross* Oh my gosh! You guys need to stop!**

* * *

As usual, the Mall of Miami is a pretty busy day. Many people scatter the streets and sidewalks, either walking into shops, or talking with friends. Except one store is particularly full of customers. Sonic Boom. Today is our special one day sale that we have every month. People are walking in and out, admiring and purchasing all kinds of instruments.

Me, Ally Dawson, the store clerk for Sonic Boom, is working on this busy and treacherous day. I am exhausted and angry from all the complaining customers and the math from all the big purchases. I'm starting to get sick of it all. I have to take a break. It's killing me to have to deal with all of these customers all by myself. My dad wasn't even helping that much. All he would do was stay up in the practice room the store had and do who knows what, and only come down every 10 minutes or so to check up on my work.

"Dad! I'm taking my lunch break now!" I yell up to my dad, who is in the practice room doing whatever. Just as I say this, a certain short Latina girl waltzes into the store.

"Guess who got a job at Crabby's Crab House!**(1)**" she exclaims, and walks up to the counter to greet me. "Oh my gosh, this is like, the worst job ever!"

"Then why did you apply for it?" I question.

Trish shrugs. "It pays well."

I roll my eyes at my best friend. "Wow. Trish, what am I gonna do with you?"

"I don't know, but I'm starving. Do you wanna take your lunch break now and go to the food court to get something to eat?" Trish questions.

"Actually, I just clocked out when you walked in here. Let's go," I say. Trish smiles and leads the way to the food court, with me not far behind. When we get there, it's crowded with people.

"Oh my gosh, we're never gonna find a seat, Trish!" I exclaim, throwing my hands in the air to add emphasis. Trish just rolls her eyes.

"We'll just take it back to Sonic Boom, and eat in the practice room. Does that sound good?" Trish asks slowly.

"Sure that's fine," I reply.

After what seems like forever waiting in line, we finally reached the counter of our favorite cafe, Mini's**(2)**. The girl working there smiles and asks us what we would like to order.

"Ummm...I'll just have a burger and fries," Trish tells the girl. She smiles and then turns to me.

"I'll just have the same thing," I say. The girl turns around and yells out our orders to the chefs in the back of the cafe.

"It'll be just a minute," she tells us, and then goes to take the next person's order. Trish and I take a seat on the bar stools just to the left of the register.

"Man, every store and cafe is so busy!" I complain. Trish just nods in agreement. We sit in silence until our food is ready. After gathering all of the food, which really wasn't much, hence the name, Mini's, we head back to Sonic Boom. When we get there, to our surprise, there isn't many people left in the store. I check my watch and realize it's three o'clock, only one hour until closing time. It's Sunday, so the store closes at four. It has to do with some kind of store policy or something.

"Wow, how long have we been gone?" I ask.

"Ummm...about an hour. Those lines were ridiculously long!" Trish replies, throwing her head back and groaning. I giggle at this. My friend is extremely impatient.

"Well, I'm starving. Let's go upstairs and eat," I say to my best friend. We both race up the stairs and into the practice room, collapsing on the couch. We both burst out into giggles. After our laughing subsides, we each open our bags of food.

"Mmmm, delicious!" I moan as I bite into my miniature burger. We each have our food done in two bites. After we finish, we goof around for a bit before I have to go back to work.

"Ally, you only have like a half an hour left of work. Just close early," Trish cries. I just roll my eyes.

"Trish, you know I can't do that. My dad will be really mad at me. This store needs all the money it can get," I say, and turn back to the cash register. Closing time comes like no other, and I lock up the store and walk home. When I get there, my dad is waiting for me on the couch in the living room.

"Ally, sweetie, I need to talk to you," he says, standing up from his place on the couch.

"About what?" I ask, cocking my head to the side in confusion. My father gestures for me to sit on the couch, which I do, and he follows.

"Okay, well, I have to go to a music convention up in Georgia for six months," he tells me. Six months!?

"What!? Why!? What am I gonna do?" I question, raising my voice with each word. My dad winces as I speak to him.

"I know you're mad, but I have things all planned out. While I'm gone, you're going to be staying with some old friends of ours up in northern Miami," he says. This makes me confused again.

"Old friends? And, who would that be?" I ask, lowering my voice.

My dad sighs. "You will be staying with Mike and Mimi Moon."

Mike and Mimi. They have been friends with my dad since I was born. When I turned five, we started to part ways. Our families really didn't talk that much after that. They have a daughter and a son. Their daughter's name is Caroline. Last time we saw them she was just a couple months old. That was about 11 years ago. Their son's name is Austin, who is around my age. We used to be best friends. We were inseparable. We would do everything together. Spend the night at each other's houses, play games, take walks in the woods together. Everything. I wonder what he will look like once I see him again...

"Oh, okay. I guess that's fine," I say. Dad sighs in relief.

"You need to start packing tomorrow after school. I will help as much as I can. You leave on Tuesday in the morning," he says. He stands up, and walks into the kitchen, probably to make dinner. I sigh and walk up to my room, dumping my things on the bed. I fall back on the bed and sigh to myself. I sure have some big news for Trish tomorrow.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter _and_ the disclaimer! I will update soon! See ya! :D**

**(1) - I just made this up. :)**

**(2) - I do not own this. It belongs to Disney Channel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys! I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. I just am so busy with school and track, so I can't really update as much as I used to.**

**Ross: You're telling me...**

**Me: Hey! I wasn't even talking to you, so I wasn't telling you. I was telling the readers, so you can shut up.**

**Ross: *gasps* That wasn't very nice!**

**Me: I don't care!**

**Laura: Oh god, here we go again... *shakes head in disappointment***

**Me/Ross: *fighting***

**Laura: *sighs* Let's just get this over with, so you guys can read the story. Maegan does not own Austin & Ally. Unfortunately, she only owns the story line. Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

"What do you mean you're staying in northern Miami!?" Trish exclaims, clearly upset.

"Trish, I'm only staying there for six months. It's not like I'm moving! I'll still be going to school here," I tell my annoyed best friend. Trish sighs in relief and nods. We are at our lockers, gathering books for first period.

"When are you leaving?" Trish asks.

"Tomorrow morning, so I'm gonna be late to school," I reply.

Trish just groans. "Ugh, now I'll be all bored the beginning of the day. And, those are all the boring classes!"

"You say that about every class," I state. The bell rings, signaling the start of the school day. I groan and walk to class with Trish. Mondays are always the worst.

When we get to first period, which is English, everyone has their usual evil glares pointed in my direction. I take a deep breath and walk fully into the classroom. Want to know why all my so called 'classmates' are staring at me like that? Well, last year, which was freshmen year, I went out with Dallas Matthews, the most popular guy in school. Everyone thought we were pretty cool together. I was really popular last year. Emphasis on 'was'. Anyway...one night, he convinced me to go to a night club with him. I don't know how he did, but it happened. I don't even remember how we even got in, knowing we weren't old enough. Well, back to my story, so Dallas pressured me into drinking. One thing led to the next, if you know what I mean. Well, the next Monday, Dallas started ignoring me and never called or texted me anymore. I started to get concerned, but only to find out that all he wanted from me was sex. I was so pissed, sad, and humiliated all at the same time. That's not the worst part, though. Dallas went around the school, telling everyone that I broke up with him because all I wanted to do was have sex with him. So, basically vice versa. Everyone believed his story, and started calling me a slut and a whore, and whispering about me. It was awful. I thought I was gonna die of humiliation and embarrassment. It's not as bad this year as it was last year, but I still hear people whispering every now and then, I also see the glares and eye rolls, and the occasional name calling.

"Allison, do you know the answer?" my English teacher, Mrs. Williams, asks, knocking me clear out of my thoughts, and back to this cruel world known as reality.

"Huh?" I say, confusion plastered on my pale face. Everyone in the class started laughing at me. Mrs. Williams just stares at me.

"Are you okay, Allison?" she asks. I hate when people call me Allison. That's my full name, and I hate using it. I always tell her to call me Ally, but it never works.

"She's probably wondering why she's such a whore," one of my classmates mumbles, not loud enough for Mrs. Williams to hear.

"What's that, Danny?" she asks.

"Nothing!" he quickly blurts out.

God, I just can't take it anymore! I stand up from my seat, gather my things, and run out the classroom door. By the time I reach the bathroom, I'm literally bawling. I hate my classmates, I hate this school, and I hate my life!

I just sit in the bathroom for the rest of the school day, not caring who walks in, or who asks what's wrong. It's not like there was a lot of people asking anyways. The final bell rings, and I'm praying to God nothing happens when I walk out of the bathroom. I wait until I don't hear any noise out in the hallway, and then I bolt out of the bathroom and to my locker as fast as I can. When I finish gathering all the things that I need to bring home, I rush out the front doors of the school, where I begin my walk home.

After about a mile long walk, I finally reach my safe haven I call home. I walk through the front door, and I'm greeted with silence.

"Dad?" I call through the silent house. No answer. I walk into the kitchen, only to find a note on the table. I eye it curiously, and pick it up. As I read it, I get angrier and angrier.

_Dear Ally,_

_I'm sorry to tell you that I had to go to the store to pick up a few things. You'll have to pack by yourself. I'll be back tonight. I'm sorry._

_-Dad-_

You've got to be kidding me!? Knowing my own father, I should have expected something like this. It happens all the time. Well, this is going to take forever, so I should probably start packing now. I walk up to my room, and pull my suitcase out from under my bed. I keep it there just in case I need it, which applies now. It takes about 4 hours, but I finally finish packing. I look at the clock, and it says 7:00. This is ridiculous. Dad should be back by now.

I walk downstairs, and just walk around the house for a while. Eventually, I get bored with that and start on my homework. Not that I have much, looking back on what happened at school today. After I finish my homework, which takes about half an hour, I just watch TV. I wonder if Austin will remember me. Will we still be the best friends that we were when we were five? Will he hate me? A million thoughts are rushing through my head right now, it's unbearable. I shake my head from the thoughts, and focus back on the TV screen in front of me.


End file.
